


Sore loser

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that started it all -- or The one where Blaine doesn't like to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore loser

It was a sunny fall afternoon when Wes and David walked arm-in-arm into the Lima Bean. It was the first day of school and the dynamic duo had already pulled 15 pranks and were now busy recruiting new members to this year's soccer team; they were in desperate need of a Rapidash. They scanned the area, looking for their favourite couple who were sitting near the window. Walking towards the table, they couldn't help overhearing, and smiling at, the conversation:

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors." Kurt sipped his coffee.

Blaine nodded, "That's true."

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that."

"We have the strength - I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at sectionals."

"No, I'm afraid that I'm going to beat you." Blaine quirked an eyebrow and 'Ooo'ed. "And I know what that does to you…when I win." Kurt smirked and Blaine giggled and scoffed at the thought.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Kurt smiled.

"It's funny because it's completely untrue!"

Just then, the sounds of two almost identical snorts filled the air. Two chairs pulled up to the table. "You got that right Kurtie!" David patted Kurt on the back. "Blaine is the sorest loser of them all."

"Especially when it comes to singing—"

"Or dancing—"

"Or arts in general—"

"That's why Blaine is our lead soloist till the end of time!"

"We wouldn't want little Blaine here throwing a temper tantrum during a Warbler practice." The two jokers bursted out in fits of laughter that made Kurt begin to giggle along with the rest of Lima Bean. Blaine scowled.

"Oh ha ha, think that's funny huh?"

Kurt shrugged apologetically, "You do have to admit that your solos, while amazing, are also plentiful."

Blaine rolled his eyes and lifted his chin, "I won that position because I'm the best, plain and simple." He looked at his other two friends who had finally calmed down, "and I am not that bad!"

"Oh please Blaine, you practically tore up the practice room when Aaron beat you in chess."

"You dumped salt in Trent's pudding because he beat you in Wii Tennis."

"You shunned Jeff for a week when he sang the same audition song as you."

"And didn't even make the cut!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it." Blaine threw his hands up.

David leaned against Kurt, "Just remember, Kurt. Never—"

Wes leaned in on the other side, "NEVER—" The two finished together.

"Play Dance Dance Revolution against Blaine!"

"He'll bite your ear off!"

"He'll chew off your eyebrows!"

"He'll take out your appendix!"

"And then give you a colonic irrigation!"

"Yes indeed you better believe it!"

"Guys! Guys! Space, please!" Kurt shoved the two boys off of him before fixing his hair with a huff. "I'm sure you two are over exaggerating."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee.

"Even if I am better than him at most things I'm sure Blaine would never act so immature towards me." Said boyfriend began to sputter and choke on his drink.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You think you can beat me at DDR?" Blaine quirked a very triangular eyebrow at the counter tenor.

Kurt leaned across the table, "Oh I don't think sweetheart, I know."

Blaine mimicked his boyfriend and leaned right up to him, "Wanna bet?"

It was at this point that David and Wes both stared at each other.

"Oh no…"


End file.
